May I Have This Dance?
by hana97
Summary: Pulang dari bermain dengan Nessie, yang didapati Scotland adalah rumahnya menjadi tempat perawaan pesta Hallowen, dan saat ia mencari England untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi sayangnya personifikasi England itu tak ada dimana-mana... "Wher is ma wee brathar?" WARNING : BAD Summary,Typos, GJ, dll


Happy Hallowen everyone~

So This is Brotherly love ScotXEng, Yeah for this pairing...  
i love them so much that my friends always gave me SHE-IS-CRAZY look, but who care? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT...

_**I will never own Hetalia**_

Iian:Scotland  
Arthur:England  
Fiona:Ireland  
David:Wales

Enjoy...

**MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?**

**Chapter 1**

"Whit e' mening uf this?!"

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 27-an dengan rambut crimson red berdiri shock didepan pintu, memandang heran pada keadaan disekitarnya. Mata emerald redupnya mencari seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan WHAT-THE-HELL-HAPPEN-TO-MY-HOUSE?!

"Oh, ther *hic* ye'r Alba *hic*..." suara ber-accent Irish menyapanya dari balik pintu, si pria yang ternyata adalah Iian Kirkland, personifikasi negara Scotland itu pun segera membalikan badannya kearah suara salah satu saudaranya itu dan...GOTCHA..! di pintu masuk bersender 3 orang lelaki, yang satu memakai baju leprechaun, sapi, dan pakaian bidadari lengkap dengan halo menggantung di kepalanya. Ketiga orang itu tertawa sengegesan masing-masing memegang botol alkohol yang berbeda. Iian pun mendekati salah satu dari mereka yang tak lain adalah North Ireland, yang mempunyai rambut blonde pucat kemerahan dengan mata hijau bercampur biru.

"PATRICK KIRKLAND WHIT E' HELL APPEN TO MA OUSE?!" Iian berteriak mengangkat kerah Patrick ke atas membuat topi leprechaunnya jatuh ke lantai, mengabaikan seluruh tamu (tak diundang) di rumahnya menatap ngeri ke arahnya. Sementara aura kegelapan terus menyebar dari arah Iian, membuat semua tamu merinding di tempat mereka berdiri, Patrick hanya menyengir sambil meminum alkohol di botolnya mengabaikan tatapan maut yang diarahkan pada saudaranya itu.

"AYE AYE CAP'IN... *hic* Alba yer fac *hic* LOOK SO UNNY...ahahhahahha *hic* hhhahhahaaa..." Patrick menjawab ngelantur dan mulai menyanyikan lagu nasional athemn-nya. Melihat ini Iian hanya bisa memutar matanya, menghela nafasnya lalu melempar adiknya itu kearah 2 temannya tadi, saat Patrick jatuh tepat diatas kedua temannya itu mereka bertiga langsung berteriak GOOL secara bersamaan lalu kembali tertawa bersama seperti orang gila. Iian maju kearah 3 orang itu melihat kearah mereka sambil menaikan satu alisnya, menggaruk rambutnya lalu pergi.

* * *

mencari saudaranya yang lain (yang mungkin masih sadar) yang semoga bisa menjawab beribu pertanyaan dan menjadi tumpahan amarahnya.

Saat di berjalan di kerumunan tamu, dengan otomatis orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung memberinya jalan, tidak berharap berurusan dengan personifikasi Scotland yang menyeramkan itu. Tapi dengan gagahnya (atau mungkin karena otak bodoh) seorang pria berambut ikal blonde berlari kearahnya, berharap mendapat pelukan hangat.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon...MON CHER~" tapi dengan gerakan kilat Iian menghindar membiarkan muka penyerangnya itu mencium tanah. Iian berjalan kearah penyerangnya, mengangkat orang yang sedang memegang hidungnya yang berdarah, air mata mengalir dari matanya. Tidak mempedulikan hal itu Iian mulai mengintrogasinya.

"Oi, Frenchie whit appen u ma ouse? Ya ave ten s'cont ta answer tha..." Iian langsung menghitung, membuat Francis melihat kearahnya dengan shock lalu keringat mengucur dari keningnya, karena dengan suksesnya sekarang Francis menjadi sasaran baru Scotland.

"Oui, Scotty comment ca va?" tanya Francis berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tidak berhasil karena Scotland terus menghitung dan sekarang sudah hitungan ke-5, personifikasi negara France itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apakah kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya dia akan berakhir babak belur?

"Com un Frenchie 3...2...1..." saat hitungan berhenti Scotland mengepalkan tangannya, lalu melancarkan tinjunya pada muka Francis dan yep, ketakutan bisa menghasilkan apa pun.

" OUI OUI L'esscote Fiona invinite us...! don't break my **handsome** face...!" Francis berteriak sambil meletakan tangan didepan wajahnya, berusaha agar efek pukulan the country of wildness itu bisa menjadi sekecil mungkin pada mukanya. Scotland menghentikan tinjunya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Francis.

Membuka matanya karena tak mendapat bogeman itu (ok bukan Francis menantikannya hanya saja...) lalu melihat kearah Iian yang sedang menatap horor ke arah lantai, kalau saja tatapan itu bisa banar-benar membakar, sekarang pasti lantai itu sudah meleleh dan jebol membuat lubang besar dilantai Batu itu.

"Then... Whur is ma sistar now?" Scotland kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke nasion tak berdaya didepannya, Francis merinding lagi sambil berpikir dalam hati dimana kedua teman idiotnya itu disaat dia membutuhkan mereka.

"Eeeeee...uuuu...i zeen her before, mais ... Je ne sais pas..." jawab Francis berharap jawabannya tidak menuntunnya pada kematiannya. Scotland melihat kearah personifikasi France itu , setelah diputuskannya Francis tidak berguna lagi, dijatuhkannya Francis dan Scotland pun mengambil Cigar-nya lalu mulai berjalan untuk mencari kakak perempuannya itu.

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

bunyi sepatu boots yang mengetuk lantai bergema disekeliling koridor rumah Scotland.

_'Jadi Fiona sudah pergi berduel dengan Norway, David sudah tergeletak mabuk tak berdaya disudut ruangan, Patrick sedang menari gila diatas meja makan (Iian sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tapi dia malah terpental mundur oleh leprechaun asli milik adiknya itu) jadi sekarang tinggal Arthur yang tersisa untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini.'_ Scotland menghembuskan asap Cigar-nya sambil berjalan mengelilingi rumah (istana) nya dengan pakaian bajak laut lengkap (terimakasih untuk leprechaun gila yang sudah menyihirnya seperti ini) mencari satu-satunya harapannya untuk membersihkan rumahnya ini... ya Arthur Kirkland, adik ke-2 Scotland personifikasi England. Semoga saja adiknya itu bisa membereskan semua masalah ini.

Kalau dipikir lagi yang dia lakukan hari ini hanya bangun, sarapan, mandi, mampir ke PUB langganannya untuk 4 botol _scoth_, lalu makan siang di restoran terdekat, main bersama Nessie sampai lelah , dan saat pulang kerumahnya untuk segera tidur menikmati lembutnya kasur...dan yang didapatinya adalah orang-orang berdansa, berpesta, dan MENGHANCURKAN RUMAHNYA...! apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai mendapat karma seperti ini?!

**TBC**

Alba : Scotland  
Je ne sais pas : i dont know

Sekali lagi judul yang gak nyambung, Hana bakal buat cerita ini jadi 2 Chapter. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa Hana update cepet... Dan maaf kalo aksen Scotland-nya aneh, France-nya juga, soalnya Hana Cuma tau itu...

Review please... *puppy eyes*


End file.
